Golden Heart
by Anime Illusions
Summary: OC: A Nice Vacation for the Bladebreaker and their guests, Kenny brings along the newest Bladebreaker, Shihuan Lynn, they thought she could only speak chinese, they were mistaken about year holiday. On their vacation, they find out that it was a setup..
1. One: A Girl Named Lynn

Beyblade: Golden Heart  
  
by Anime Illusions  
  
Author's Note: There may be alot of Chinese in my story, but their will also be translation, enjoy.  
  
Ever since the Regional Beyblade Tournament, The Bladebreakers split back to their homelands again. The BBA's Chairman, and the Bladebreaker's founder, Stanley Dickenson had planned them a nice holiday vacation across half the place in the world, of their choosing. The tournament raised so much money that it would be possible to send them around the whole world and to Saturn and back, yet on the financial side, they needed the other two million to spare for upcoming tournaments. Each Bladebreaker can take a friend or companion with them if they wish. This is where we begin..  
  
Chapter One: A girl named Lynn  
  
'Tyson .. Tyson .. Tyson!'  
  
'What!'  
  
'You were daydreaming again.'  
  
'So what, Hilary?'  
  
Hilary's eyes narrowed, 'How old are you?'  
  
'16, what's it to you?'  
  
'16-year-olds don't stare blankly into air!'  
  
'I wasn't staring into air, I was staring at my new Dragoon, Kenny made for me.'  
  
Hilary sighed, 'I still don't get it about you and Beyblades.. Wouldn't you have had given them up by now? Your not a little kid anymore.'  
  
'You wouldn't give up a friend would you?'  
  
'Well .. No.'  
  
'Dragoon's my closest friend-'  
  
'Even closer than me!' Hilary snapped folding her arms under her chest.  
  
Tyson looked at her, 'Much more..'  
  
'And if I were a Bit Beast, you'd love me?'  
  
'No, I'd despise you for a desperate attempt.'  
  
Hilary punched Tyson hard in the shoulder and fell back into her seat and relaxed.  
  
Tyson looked out the window at the ground, then stood by his knees and leaned over his seat.  
  
'What's wrong Dandy?'  
  
The scruffy boy looked up at Tyson, 'Well, It is just that .. I have never been on a busway before.'  
  
'You'll get used to it.'  
  
'I hope so.'  
  
'Could you two zip it! I'm trying to rest!'  
  
'Or what? We'll feel your wrath?'  
  
Hilary jumped on Tyson and thrashed his into his seat.  
  
Tyson stuck his hand over the seat, 'Tag me! Tag me!'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'Just get her off Dandy!'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
Dandy reached over and pulled Hilary up by one hand by her pink jacket and put her upside-down in her seat. Tyson pretened to lay unconcious in his seat with his tongue hanging out. Hilary righted herself and move back a seat and sat with Dandy.  
  
Tyson smirked and laid across the whole seat and relaxed.  
  
* * *  
  
Later on..  
  
Hilary woke Tyson and pointed to the Airport, 'We're here Tyson!'  
  
The bus came to a stop and Tyson pulled his bag on and was soon forced to carry Hilary's bag as well. Dandy was first to get off, not having a bag, then came Hilary, and soon after came Tyson struggling to carry Hilary's bag.  
  
'What do you have in here? Bricks? A large block of Lead? A inter- dimensional portal that contains your evilness?'  
  
'Uh.. no! My Cd's, Discman and a few other items.'  
  
'They must be VERY heavy Cd's.'  
  
'Or your just weak.'  
  
'Whatever..'  
  
Dandy came over and lifted Hilary's bag off Tyson arms and carried it inside with Hilary.  
  
'Pfft! Showoff..' Tyson followed inside as well. Inside, they showed their tickets to the clerksman and entered the walkway to the airoplane, they enter the plane and searched for their seats. Tyson was walking to last class while Hilary and Dandy were standing in the center still. Hilary looked at her ticket and then peeked at Dandy's, 'Tyson! Come back, we're in first class!'  
  
Tyson ran back and skidded to a halt.  
  
'Really? Awesome!'  
  
They soon found their seat which wasn't hard because their was barely any seats in first class to start with. Tyson sat down with a bounce, 'The chairs are like a waterbed!'  
  
'Ya, I know.' Hilary sighed as she sunk into her seat next to Tyson.  
  
'Hey Tyson! Long time no see!'  
  
Tyson looked behind his seat and saw Max with his Father.  
  
'Max!' You just came?'  
  
'Yup and I got my Daddy to come along too.'  
  
'Nice to see you Mr. Mizuhara.' Hilary welcomed.  
  
'Oh yeah! I almost forgot!' Max said as Kenny came in.  
  
'Kenny!' Tyson looked over his seat again.  
  
Max continued, 'Kenny has the newest Bladebreaker!'  
  
'Where is he?'  
  
'She.'  
  
Tyson looked at Kenny and soon through the curtains came a girl with red dyed hair to match her maroon jumper and tracksuit pants and coffee coloured skin.  
  
'Uh.. Hello.' Hilary greeted.  
  
'Ni hao pengyou!'  
  
'Eh?'  
  
Kenny looked at Hilary, 'That's the problem, she's Chinese. She understands Japanese, English, French, German, Italian, Russian and so on but she can't say them.'  
  
'Wha'd she say?' Hilary asked.  
  
'Uh, I think she said Hello.' Kenny pondered.  
  
Dandy looked over to her, 'Ni hao ma?'  
  
She smiled, 'Hao.'  
  
'Wo shi Daichi, ni?'  
  
'Wo shi Linyin.'  
  
'You know chinese Dandy?' Kenny asked.  
  
'Yes, I was taught by my mother.'  
  
'What did she say then?'  
  
'She said "Hello, friend" to Hilary, I asked her how she was, and I asked her what her name was.'  
  
'What's her name in English?'  
  
'Lynn.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Ping zuo.' 'Trans: Sit down please.'  
  
Lynn sat down next to Dandy and looked around and pointed at Tyson, 'Takao?'  
  
'Shide.' Dandy said 'Trans: Yes.'  
  
Lynn pointed at Kenny, she laughed, 'Kenny?'  
  
'Shide.'  
  
Lynn pointed at Max, 'Meisi?'  
  
'Shide.'  
  
Lynn pointed to Hilary, 'Hiromi?'  
  
'Shide.'  
  
Lynn looked to Max's Father, 'Ni hao ma xiansheng Mizuhara?'  
  
Daichi translated, 'How are you Mr. Mizuhara?'  
  
'Good, thankyou.'  
  
Lynn smiled and looked to Dandy, 'he Daichi.'  
  
Dandy translated, 'and Dandy.'  
  
'Chinese seem nice.' Hilary said to Dandy.  
  
Lynn grinned now, 'Xiexie.'  
  
Dandy translated, 'Thankyou.'  
  
Soon before the plane was about to take off, Rei and Kai entered the plane with their companions.  
  
Tyson looked to Kai and his friend, 'Ooh, who's this? Your girlfriend?' Tyson mocked.  
  
'No.. this is Hannah, my .. sister.'  
  
Hilary screamed, 'You have a sister?'  
  
Hannah was a bit younger than Kai and wore her blue hair long at the back and split into two at the fringe behind her ears. She wore a red T-shirt and long purple baggy pants. Her skin was as pale as Kai's and her silver eyes were as full as Kai's.  
  
They sat down and Hannah rested on Kai's shoulder, hugging his arm. Rei sweatdropped and soon looked around and out from the curtains after his came Mariah.  
  
Tyson mocked Rei as well, 'Ooh, Is Mariah your girlfriend?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Oh..' Tyson hung his head in shame.  
  
Mariah giggled and they took their seats behind Dandy and Lynn. Kenny soon decided to sit down behind Max and infront of Kai. Hilary looked to Rei, 'So Rei, when did you and Mariah become boyfriend and girlfriend?'  
  
'It was forced.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'But we were going to have it this way anyway.'  
  
'Ooh Mariah, I like your Jacket!'  
  
Mariah looked down at her hot pink Jacket and her shirt underneath that barely even covered her chest. She zipped her jacket up and began to turn bright red as she stared at her matching long pants that were cut at the sides to her knees.  
  
Rei looked over to Dandy, 'Who's this?'  
  
'It's Lynn, she's our newest team member.'  
  
Lynn smiled again to Rei, 'Ni hao ma .. Rei, shi ta?' 'Trans: How are you .. Rei is it?'  
  
Dandy looked to her, 'Shide.'  
  
Rei looked to Lynn as well, 'Shide, Wo shi Hao.' 'Trans: Yes, I am fine.'  
  
Tyson looked to Rei, 'I can understand that you and Mariah would know Chinese, being from China.'  
  
Mariah looked up to Tyson, 'Accually, I'm from Taiwan.'  
  
'Oh, then you don't know Chinese..'  
  
'I do, Chinese is called Mandarin and China, Singapore and Taiwan speak it.'  
  
'What about Hong Kong?'  
  
'Hong Kong is in China you idiot!'  
  
Mariah crossed her arms under her barely cover chest and leant back into her seat.  
  
The plane soon took off and it became night and they had to sleep on the plane to arrive in Italy the next day.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Read and Review and If you confused on anything or if you think that any part of my Chinese is wrong, tell me and I'll check on it. 


	2. Two: Tough Love

Beyblade: Golden Heart  
  
by Anime Illusions  
  
Anime: I had to get a break to think my brain fixated on Beyblade and then I went to blader.net.tc and I got the perfect idea for a chapter two, and boy, it is long. My head hurts thinking about it. Man my head stings, that's what you get from thinking a little too much. Oh yea, before I forget again, here is my Disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade - TV Tokyo 2000, V Force, G Revelution or any Characters in the Animation except for any character that I create, make up, or link to any other Character.  
  
From last time we remember the Bladebreakers and companions on a plane to Italy and the new arrival of Lynn the Chinese lingual Bladebreaker. If you remember, then you waisted time reading this part, if you don't, then it's good I'm here, eh?  
  
Chapter Two: Tough Love  
  
By the time it was 12pm, the only people awake on the whole plane were Rei, Kai and Mariah. The whole plane was dimly lit and silent. Mariah was leant on Rei and Kai was stuck in his seat with Hannah still hugging his arm. Without showing it, Kai had a huge urge to pee.  
  
Kai soon fell asleep and Rei and Mariah were left awake alone. Mariah looked to the floor and began to blush and hid her face in her hands.  
  
Rei bent down to Mariah's eye level to see her sad expression.  
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
'Why would Master Tao force us to engage? We're so young.'  
  
'We're not little kids anymore Mariah, two more years until time.'  
  
'But I don't want to.'  
  
Rei raised Mariah's chin to his eye level, 'Or you don't want to with me.'  
  
Mariah slapped his hand away and folded her arms and looked away, she leant back into her seat and soon was staring at Rei as he was sleeping. She couldn't admit that she liked him.  
  
Mariah sat there silent, staring at Rei, she loved him but she was too stubborn to admit it. Ever since she was young, she always fansied him, even more because he taught her to beyblade, made her a beyblade, and trained her to be perfect.  
  
But now, she denied Rei even though they were engaged, even though forcefully, she wanted to marry him. Mariah was so messed up, her mind was a lake of doubt and shame. Why does she always kill Rei out of her mind.  
  
* * *  
  
Rei woke up silently and noticed that is was almost morning and he looked to Mariah to see her holding him around the neck and noticed that his sleeve of his cloak was moist.  
  
Rei smoothed down Mariah's hair and listen to her harmonic purring like a little house cat.  
  
Rei stroked her pink hair comfortingly, her hair was so soft, so smooth, so very .. pink. Rei noticed that she was going pink under her eyes. Rei continued while he looked around to see if anyone else was awake.  
  
'Hao zao.' 'Trans: Good Morning.' Lynn whispered to Rei over her seat, 'Shi ta hao ma?' 'Trans: Is she okay?'  
  
Rei nodded, 'Bu shi..' 'Trans: No..'  
  
Lynn looked down at Mariah, 'Yi?' 'Trans: Why?'  
  
'Ta-'  
  
'Shuo Yingyu.' 'Trans: Speak English Language.'  
  
'Oh yea, you can understand English. Sorry, I keep forgeting. Well, me and Mariah were forced by our village to marry, but before we are 18, we must live together as engaged.'  
  
'Kan, tamen li!' 'Trans: Look, She's beautiful!' Lynn snapped, 'Yi nianji ta?' 'Trans: Why grade her?'  
  
'I'm not, I love her but I'm unsure about marrying her..'  
  
Lynn slapped Rei hard over the face, 'Bu yao shuohua xihuan na!' 'Trans: Do not talk like that!'  
  
Rei felt over the red mark on his face, 'You're right Lynn.. Mariah is the girl for me.'  
  
Lynn sat back down and sighed. Being chinese, she makes alot of sense, Rei thought as he began stroking Mariah's brilliant pink hair once again. Mariah quivered coldly and leant more closer to Rei.  
  
'Good Morning Mariah..' Rei whisped.  
  
Mariah's eye's slowly opened, she backed away from Rei immediatly, blushed and turned away.  
  
'Can you explain this Mariah?' Rei questioned as he showed her his damp cloak.  
  
'Well.. Uh.. Er.. I was .. crying..' Mariah stammered and her blushing became more clear now.  
  
'Crying? Why?'  
  
'Because of you..'  
  
'Me?'  
  
'You left the White Tigers and I understand that but then when you had to join us again for the last tournament, that felt special, but then you left us again. It hurts to see you leave us, and NOW, we're engaged to get married. I'm so confused..' Mariah was on the verge of tears when she looked up at Rei.  
  
'And even through all that.. you're still fighting strong.'  
  
'I'll show you fighting strong!' Mariah swung a punch to Rei's face, Rei caught her fist and gently put pressure on it. Mariah tried to free herself but Rei was too strong for her. Rei pressure her fist more.  
  
'I won't fight you, I'll stop it now, what is wrong with you?'  
  
'Wrong? You are wrong! If you didn't exist, I would be heartbroken when you left, I wouldn't have to keep up with you and I would be able to choose a man. But no! You had to come in to my life..'  
  
Rei looked around to see if anyone was awake or listening, while Rei was distracted, Mariah fisted Rei in his stomach. Rei grasped her wrist and twisted it.  
  
Mariah squealed in pain and tried to pull her wrist back.  
  
'Mariah, stop it. You'll hurt it more struggling..'  
  
Mariah gave another tug and her wrist gave a loud crack. Rei let go and Mariah fell back into her seat crying.  
  
'Oh crap! Cheif!'  
  
Kenny woke up very groggy, 'Just five more minutes..'  
  
'Cheif, get the plane doctor!'  
  
Kenny sprung up and looked to Rei, 'What happened?'  
  
'No time! Take her to the doctor!'  
  
Kenny rushed Mariah to the plane doctor and the commotion woke everyone else.  
  
'What's going on?' Tyson demanded.  
  
'Mariah's hurt..' Rei sighed.  
  
'What?' Hilary snapped in.  
  
'We got into a .. fight..'  
  
'Hnn. You picking on girls Rei?' Kai questioned.  
  
'No.'  
  
'Then what, who hit first?' Max asked drasticly  
  
'Nevermind..'  
  
'Nevermind? Rei, you're responsible for Mariah.' Mr. Mizuhara cut in.  
  
'Don't worry.. Just leave it.'  
  
For a while, everything was silent, then Mariah and Kenny entered the class again and Mariah sat down next to Rei fearfully.  
  
'Mariah, I-'  
  
Mariah gasped and moved away from Rei to the edge of her seat, her eyes locked with his. Rei looked down at Mariah's bandaged wrist, from wrist over her palm and leaving her fingers free.  
  
Mariah held her bandaged wrist and looked down at her feet.  
  
'What's the damage?'  
  
'I-I-It's B-broken..'  
  
'I'm sorry Mariah but I warned you-'  
  
'Leave me alone!' Mariah snapped.  
  
'But..'  
  
Tears fell from Mariah's eyes, she fell into Rei's arms crying. Mariah hugged around his neck and held herself close to him.  
  
* * *  
  
The plane landed and they all forewarded off with the plane doctor checking on Mariah.  
  
'Your wrist is tender so don't fiddle with it, keep the bandage on for another day or two. Thenuse the sling we have given you so you wont be tempted to break it in the third joint.'  
  
Mariah smiled as she walked of to meet up with Rei.  
  
'Ready?'  
  
'Yup!'  
  
Rei led Mariah to the others and a coach picked them up and took off for their hotel they would be staying.  
  
Lynn looked at her watch and sighed, 'Finally..'  
  
Everyone gasped and looked to Lynn. 


End file.
